


*马东*教训小孩

by hc13_q66



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66
Kudos: 34





	*马东*教训小孩

regular马x高中生熊

今天李东赫是从四五公里外的河堤踩着自行车疯狂地冲回家的。风喧嚣着擦过发尖，尖叫着划过耳畔，没拉拉链的外套肆意在身后飞舞，双脚像不停的齿轮一样机械地踩踏。

他脑子里只有一个想法——完了。

今天李马克在家。

李东赫拉开家门的前一秒努力想要把自己乱糟糟的样子打理好，开着自拍镜头把胡乱翘在头上的头发用手压下来，还没来得及整理衣服门就忽然被从内推开。

李东赫想，真的完了。

“你怕是不知道你自己蹬蹬蹬跑上楼的动静有多大。”李马克一脸阴沉，穿着灰色条纹的居家服端着一杯咖啡斜靠在门边，左脚脚尖有一下没一下点着地板。

时间像是停滞了一样安静了几秒钟，李东赫意识到自己再不做点什么可能就难逃一劫——或许就算做了补救措施也难逃一劫，但做了总比等死让李马克的火更大好。脑袋里想象了一下要是自己不好好弥补什么的话自己的下场会是什么，李东赫几乎是立刻做出了反应。

他扁了扁嘴，委委屈屈地喊了一声。

“哥哥~”

李马克眯着眼睛看他。刚疯回来的孩子身上还套着宽大的蓝白校服，敞开着的外套下是向下掉了太多的短袖衣领，很难令人不注意到的精致的锁骨跟几颗引诱人吸吮的痣全部曝露在空气中。小孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊因为刚运动完显得红润可口，还没平复的呼吸在微张的两片唇瓣间进行着，两颗兔牙倒是不怕着了凉，口中黏糊糊的语调就像这个人一样，浑身浸在蜜罐子里面。

李马克一手搂着李东赫的腰把人往自己怀里带，另一手顺势关上了门。关上门之后就是只属于两个人的世界，李马克上班的西服外套还端正的挂在椅背上，人却一点也没个正形。把李东赫搂进怀里之后又狠狠压在门上，手臂在李东赫毛茸茸的脑袋旁边揉着李东赫的耳垂，他含住了尚喘着粗气的小熊唇瓣，一直腿卡到李东赫两腿中间将李东赫固定在自己怀里。

闯了祸的李东赫倒知道安分，讨好地搂住李马克的脖子，李马克的吻落得温柔，却带着惩罚的恶劣趣味，一口气也不给李东赫留，舌尖在口腔内乱窜，偶尔一下又一下含住唇瓣发出令人脸红的声音，李东赫一口气还没顺就又被李马克的嘴唇堵死，他有点腿软，忍不住哼唧了一声。

李马克的嘴唇终于肯离开他的，他把下巴放在李东赫的肩上，微微侧着头往李东赫耳朵里吹气。

“你告诉我，现在几点了？”

炙热的气息带着不清不楚的欲望喷洒进耳朵里，李东赫没忍住一个哆嗦换来了李马克对自己耳垂的啃咬，呼吸全数落进耳朵里，他连说话的声音都带着点情动的颤抖。

“十二点...十二点半。”

“嗯，挺好，去哪了？”

李东赫咬着嘴唇不说话，手指头轻轻挠李马克脖子后面的皮肤。

李马克等烦了，原本靠在门上的手落在李东赫的腰，轻轻画着圈往下，用力捏了一下饱满的臀。

“去哪了？”

“跟..跟黄仁俊他们放烟花去了。”

听到了令人不甚满意的答案，李马克皱了皱眉头。李东赫见他这样又补了一句：“我以为哥哥今天出差不在家的...”话一出口又发觉这话让情况更糟了 ，李马克的脸已经黑成一口糊了的锅，李东赫试探着慢慢跪在地板上，手忙脚乱地褪下李马克宽松的家居裤，手指抚摸已经抬头鼓鼓的一团。

他抬头看到李马克专注盯着他的眼神，害羞得脸一红又低头逃避李马克的目光，可是一低头就看到李马克抬头的大家伙。抬头低头都是李马克，李东赫知道自己别无选择。他张开嘴尝试着多吞进去一点，却无论如何努力都在还未到的地方不得不停住。已经很深了，李东赫努力忍着自己想要干呕的欲望，李马克按着他的后脑勺有些霸道地前后，半强迫李东赫跟着自己的节奏吞吐，一不小心按得太深小孩受不了了有点生气，用牙齿故意轻轻刮了一下惹得李马克一颤，随后捏着李东赫的衣领把他拎起来，一下子把李东赫抱了起来。

身体的本能反应是环住了李马克，修长漂亮的腿夹住李马克的腰，手又爬回了脖子。良好的体位让李东赫被李马克完完全全顶住了，李东赫这才发现自己想不起来什么时候被李马克脱了裤子，现在李马克正抵着自己的穴口。李东赫羞得不知道该怎么办，喉咙里像是还留着刚才的触感一样。

“生气了？”语调很温柔的发问，动作却一点也不温柔，李马克托着李东赫往上顶了一下，还没进去的东西顶着穴口，疼得李东赫想往上逃，却只能更加靠近李马克。

小熊又委屈巴巴：“哥哥刚刚太深了，不舒服。”

说话的时候李马克已经抱着他走到卧室，路途中因为走路的颠簸性器时不时摩擦李东赫，被温柔地放在床上的时候李东赫还不乐意了。他紧紧巴住李马克，低头把脸放在李马克柔软的耳朵旁边蹭：“哥哥不要离开我！”

李马克起了坏心眼，也不说话放下李东赫作势就要走。李东赫急了，被撩拨到情欲布满脑袋，他拽住李马克的手：“哥哥！深...深一点也没关系！”

诡计终于得逞，李马克转身压上李东赫，安抚一样亲了几下饱满的唇瓣后吻过身下人喉结上锁骨上的痣，一路向下轻轻含住了乳珠。

胸前突然被温暖包裹，李东赫舒服得哼唧了一声，感受到李马克温柔的爱抚跟扩张，两只手指在穴内按压拓展，李东赫挺起腰扭来扭去，又被李马克按在床上。可李东赫还是忍不住，一下子被手指按得往上挺，一下子被胸前的刺激吸得往回缩。

“嗯...啊！”

李马克怎么可以直接进来！李东赫被猛地一顶向上滑了一点，毫无防备的被进入让他无意识的收缩，李马克闷哼了一声安慰他：“东赫，放松点。”

“你怎么不按常理出牌啊！突然进来也不跟我说。”小孩快哭了一样颤抖的语调奇异的取悦了李马克，他不动，慢慢等待小孩适应后逐渐放松的温暖，然后俯下身子在李东赫耳边轻轻地笑。

“按常理出牌是怎么样？”

“就..就是你之前那样...跟我说你要进来了然后……啊马克哥！”

李马克趁着小熊专心说话的时候偷了蜜吃，猝不及防向上一顶又满意地听到小孩忍不住的叫声。他也不乱动了，放慢了速度慢慢退出再慢慢进入，磨得他自己心里痒，磨得李东赫下面痒，哼哼唧唧地让李马克正常点。

“今天是在惩罚你，以后不准这么晚回家。”

李东赫被折磨疯了，刻意放慢了的速度让感觉更加清晰，李马克出去了又进来，下身一下一下被撑开，李马克啃食着李东赫的羞耻心，他跟着李马克的进出速度缓慢的喘着气，最终还是受不了，主动扭了扭腰做出邀请。

李马克的东西正第不知道几次进入，才到一半就被李东赫扭着腰邀请着进去，转着顶了一圈的感觉说不出的舒服，李马克停下来眼底带着戏谑盯着李东赫瞧。李东赫盯着他的眼睛，两瓣闪着水光的嘴唇张开，不只是贝齿，连舌尖都有点不受控制地接触到空气，无意识地微微颤抖着，下垂的眼睛湿漉漉的显得无辜，最尾巴似有似无微微挑起的眼尾透着红色又添了几分诱惑。

“哥哥...进来嘛。”小孩抓住了李马克的手，手指插进李马克的指缝里以十指相交的样子紧紧握住，拉着他往自己的身体里靠拢。

李马克终于忍不住，也握住了李东赫的手，俯下身子含住晶亮的唇瓣，下身一用力顶进去最深处，也不再玩闹般的缓慢磨蹭，这次是用了力气想要把自己的性器送到李东赫的最深处，肉体触碰发出清亮的啪一声后李马克稍稍退后，丝毫不给李东赫缓冲的时间，又再次狠狠顶进去。

李东赫被顶得整个人往上移，一下子被填满的快感占据了整个脑袋，他丝毫不吝啬自己的声音——他总是知道怎么在床上讨好李马克。黏糊糊带着甜意跟顺从的声音伴随着肉体碰撞啪啪的声音回荡在卧室里，李马克的嘴唇离开李东赫去咬他的耳垂，手也不安分地捏着李东赫的乳珠又揉又搓，还时不时左右晃晃，三处快感同时涌向李东赫，他的手紧紧握住李马克的，在用力喘息的同时还不忘跟李马克赔罪。

“对不..嗯啊..起哥哥，东..东赫下次不会这么晚回啊...回家了。”

一句话断断续续的连口水都要咽好几次，被顶撞得支离破碎的李东赫终于取悦了李马克，低声在小孩耳边笑了下之后准确的顶向李东赫的敏感点。

“哥..嗯啊哥哥！”

“知道错了就好。”李马克被温暖包裹着又被李东赫无意识的收缩刺激得青筋爆起，对准了敏感点就开始加快速度更加用力的深入，李东赫闲着的那只手伸下去帮自己早就硬得发痛的性器纾解，就算毫无章法的胡乱套弄也挣扎着找到了一丝快感。李马克见他这样把在乳珠作乱的手移开，覆上李东赫握在他自己性器上的手，一步一步手把手教李东赫该怎么套弄，下身也不闲着努力耕耘，终于李东赫差点要尖叫才泄了出来，高潮过后的后穴不断紧缩，夹得李马克理智都要断线，迅速用力抽插了几下全数射进李东赫的里面。

温热的液体灌满了整个后穴，李东赫已经有些脱力，迷迷糊糊竟感受到小腹发胀一样的感觉，他撅着嘴唇索要亲吻，嘴唇红得不像话，被亲得都已经微微肿起来。如愿以偿得到一个湿热的亲吻后李东赫满意地直哼哼。他抬眼对到李马克盛着满满温柔的目光，又想到自己在情迷意乱的时候握住的手自那以后在也没有松开，到现在依然是十指紧扣的姿势，内心被满当当的幸福堵住了，李东赫觉得自己满足得像是飘在云上。

“喜欢哥哥，好喜欢哥哥。”

李马克低笑，抱起浑身无力的李东赫向浴室走去清理，小孩的手又勾上了自己的脖子，后穴像是还向外流着属于自己的液体，顺着屁股大腿滴到浴室的地板上，色情得不得了。

“哥哥也好喜欢东赫。”

李东赫窝在李马克怀里，今天把小孩累狠了，李东赫迷迷糊糊睡着前听到李马克带着无限温柔地低语。

李东赫想，之后再告诉他，今天其实是因为跑了老远去买李马克的生日礼物所以才晚回家的好了。

-end.


End file.
